Entwining Destinies
by Phoenix Night
Summary: Many years Vegetasei had a guardian. What if he had a daughter? What happens when she comes seeking the help of the only saiyan left in the world? This is her story and the story of what happens when she encounters the last Saiyan.
1. Prologue

letters just by studying advertising

Entwining Destinies  Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, it belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and Funimation. AN: Well, after being absent from the Dbz fan fic world for nearly a year, I finally came up with a new idea for a story. It does have a HUGE amount of fantasy elements in it, so if you don't like this sort of thing I recommend you please go to another story. Well hope you like it!

Explosions rocked the building as the young girl looked at her father with fear filled eyes. Frieza had destroyed Vegetasei only a few seconds ago, but the chain reaction from his blast was swift and brutal as the nearby moons and planets were destroyed including the home of Vegetasei's guardian.  The guardian, Nelako, had sent messages via dreams to the King and several high-ranking courtiers of what the alliance with Frieza would do to the planet.  The King and the courtiers had like all Saiyans ignored the dreams, being too stubborn to pay much notice to the dreams, brushing them off as random acts of the mind. Even the warnings of the Saiyan, Bardock, had gone unheeded.  Now they were paying for their folly. The planet was set to finish exploding in a matter of minutes.  Minutes Nelako had to use to at least send his daughter back to the world they had come from.  He and his daughter where the only Delamrians in this world, and soon their would be none. 

Delmarians resembled, Humans and were essentially human, but except for one difference- all Delamrians possessed magic. Nelako's family had been guarding Vegetasei for fifty generations, when the Tuffles asked his ancestor to be the guardian after he had saved the planet from near disaster.  So for the next fifty generations the first-born would always be the new guardian until now. 

Nelako knew he could do nothing to help the planet or inhabitants, but he knew he had to save Necia, his only child. He grabbed her around the middle and raced for the Portal Room, grabbing a large bundle he had put together with his magic. A few swiftly uttered words and the portal was opened. A large green field could be seen through it. 

He knelt in front of the frightened child. "Necia, my child, something has happened to Vegetasei and it will be totally destroyed in a few moments. There is nothing I can do to prevent it.  The only thing I can do is send you back to Delmar-alone." Nelako said, a sad expression in hid eyes.

Tears formed in Necia's eyes. "Why Papa?  Why can't you come with me?" she asked, small lip trembling.  "It will take the last of my magic just to send you.  I will rest in peace knowing you, at least survived."  He hugged the girl closely and tightly.  Cracking noises form overhead told him, he had little time left.  Nelako looked into his daughter's eyes as he held her face.  "Necia always remember, wherever you go my love goes with you."   He gave her a final kiss on the forehead and then shoved the girl thorough the portal.

Necia looked back at her father as she was taken away from the only home and only world, she had known. "PAPA! PAPA! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed before she was completely gone.  "I love you, Necia, always."  Her father's last words to her floated to her ears and then she was gone.

Necia found herself kneeling in lush, green grass. Birds chirped and flew through the air.  The day here was calm and relaxing. The girl however, noticed nothing.  She was giving into the overwhelming grief she was feeling. "Papa, papa, why? Why did you do it?"  She sobbed her small heart out until blackness overcame her and she knew no more.

So what do you think?  Constructive criticism welcome!


	2. Journey's Start

letters just by studying advertising

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ it belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and Funimation.

AN: I decided to be nice and post the first chapter.

_15 years later:___

_ _

The young woman impatiently brushed the strand of red gold hair out of her face. At twenty-three Necia had grown into her looks and personality. Her hair was pulled back into her usual French braid. She wore her usual sleeveless blue tunic and loose black pants.A beaded belt held pouches full of healing herbs and a water skin. Her knee high boots were well polished. The sword her father had given her was strapped to her back. Gold arm guards, armbands and a large medallion completed the outfit.

"Geez, why the heck am I stuck doing this?" She muttered to herself, looking at the piece of parchment that held her latest assignment.The Delmarian council had seen fit to give her this assignment based on dreams and visions they had been having, particularly the chief councilmen who had been known predict disaster of epic proportions when assignments weren't completed. Bad thing was the mostly come true.

So it was that Necia was stuck with this lame assignment looking for the Phoenix and Griffin swords that had supposedly disappeared for several thousand years…"Blah, blah, blah, I've heard it before I'll hear it again." Necia muttered.According to the council the swords were needed to prevent the downfall of Delmar. When it was supposed to happen they didn't know.

This assignment was supposed to take a good six months or more at least.What really irked her was that she had to find some half-saiyan, half-human boy who was supposedly the son of the Saiyan Prince.Necia really didn't want to get involved with the Saiyans again after all these years.If they had just heeded her father's warning's… The woman shook her head. It was useless to dwell on what might have been.Her father was gone, as were all the saiyans except for this one half-saiyan.

She had been surprised to learn about ten years ago that there were still four saiyans alive in the universe. They had ended up on Earth and had families. Only to be killed by two androids years later.The prince's son had then in turn destroyed them._Amazing what you can learn with a simple information spell_. Necia thought to herself. 

Her footsteps echoed in the high halls of the council building. She was heading for the Hall of Portals where she would leave for Earth.She stopped before a set of double bronze doors.She gently pushed a door open and entered.Blue violet liquid rolled and boiled in gilded doorframes, totally disobeying the laws of gravity.She walked down the rows of portals and stopped at one of the last ones.

She took a deep breath and entered it, feeling herself shift from one place to another. _Well 'Trunks' I hope your easy to find…_

_ _

*****

Trunks Briefs plopped down on the grass of the Capsule Corp. compound.It was a nice lazy day, and frankly he intended to enjoy it.After defeating the androids and Cell three years ago, he had learned to enjoy these lazy days.Still, he wished there was something meaningful he could do with the rest of his life.His previous goal had been to defeat the androids.The people of Earth were making a remarkable recovery from the time of the androids terror and destructing.He wasn't needed much in that area._I wish there was something exciting to do…_he thought absently.Little did he know he was about to get his wish in a big way.

*****

Necia landed with a thump and a yelp outside of the Capsule Corp. _Well these damn portals may not be easy on the landings, but at least their good at putting you in a good location for finding what it is your looking for._ She thought ruefully, rubbing her now bruised elbow.She stood up and looked around her, checking her bag and sword were in one piece. She stretched out her senses and found her unsuspecting traveling companion. She headed around one of the buildings and found the object of her journey.

He was laying on the grass, long, lavender hair pulled back into a short ponytail, two clumps framing his face.He wore a black tank top and black pants, and yellow boots that stopped at his ankles.His sword lay in its sheath on the ground next to him. Necia approached him slowly."Are you Trunks Briefs?" she asked.He looked up at her, eyes becoming a bit wary. "Yes, I am. Can I help you with something?"He replied."As a matter of fact you can." She sat beside him. "I hope you like stories because this is a long one." Trunks sat up and looked at the woman, intrigued.Necia took a deep breath and started. "Fifteen years ago my father, Nelako, was the guardian of Vegetasei."This caught the Saiyans's interest even more and he gave Necia his full attention as she continued his story.

*****

Trunks sat staring at Necia for a few moments before he finally said, "So according to the councilmen of your world, I'm the second person who's supposed to be looking for these swords?""Yup. Their usually right about these things." Necia replied.

"So the next question is, will you help me?" 

Trunks had no clue how to answer that one.This whole thing had been dropped on him a little to suddenly.He wanted to talk to his mother.Luckily, Bulma was walking by at that exact moment, going over some papers she held in her hand. She looked up for a moment and started to smile at her son, only to have it change to a puzzled expression when she noticed Necia.

"Who's this, Trunks?" She asked. "What's she doing her?"Necia sighed as she launched into her tale a second time.

*****

Like her son had been, Bulma was speechless after hearing Necia's tale."Necia, would you excuse us for a moment?" she asked. Necia nodded and got up and walked off out of earshot.Bulma looked at her son, with a serious expression. "Trunks, I think you should do this. You've done nothing but mope around here the last three years.Maybe you'll be able to find some new goals or something.You've got the rest of your life ahead of you, I don't want to see you waste it." Bulma said softly.

Trunks just blinked at his mother for a few minutes. As usual his mother had read his mind without him even giving a hint to what he was thinking.He looked at the ground for a moment, then back up at his mother. "All right, I'll go." He said. They walked back over to where Necia was."I'm going with you, Necia." Trunks said quietly.

Necia gave him a gentle smile, "Then you better pack I need to get back as soon as your done."He nodded and disappeared into the building"And don't pack any food or water!" she called after him."Will you watch out for him? He's all I have left." Bulma's soft plea drew her attention to her. Necia put her hand on the older woman's arm. "I will don't worry."

Trunks emerged from the building with a small bag slung over one shoulder.He picked up his sword from the ground and strapped the sheath around his chest.He looked at his mother. "Trunks I want you to be careful. And I want you to come back in one piece!" she said. Trunks gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I will. You be careful while I'm gone." He gave his mother a final hug and then walked over to where Necia was. 

The portal was open, the blue violet liquid, shimmering a bit in the noon sun. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Yes." Necia entered the portal and disappeared from sight. Trunks looked back at his mother for a moment. "I love you, Mom!" He called back to her. "I love you, too!" Bulma called back as her son, her only child, disappeared into the portal. "Come home safely." She said to whoever might be listening. 

_ _


End file.
